Hai series
by alvabet
Summary: Teens / AU Universal/ Romance, Humor / Typos, Plot, Penggunaan tata bahasa / Drabble. "Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya.. " dia mengedip; tapi lawannya justru melengos sambil melayangkan tamparan pada pipinya, beserta lembaran uang.


…-…

**Hai**

Teens / AU Universal/ Romance, Humor / Typos, Plot, Penggunaan tata bahasa / Drabble

BTS fanfic

"_Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya.._ " dia mengedip; tapi lawannya justru melengos sambil melayangkan tamparan pada pipinya, beserta lembaran uang.

... - ...

Taehyung mengedip; berjaga seharian dibalik _counter_ kasir memang cukup melelahkan; sejujurnya karena dia harus berdiri dan selalu memasang senyum lebarnya; walau sebenarnya, tidak dibayarpun Taehyung rela kok tersenyum setiap saat; tapi dia bukan orang gila kok.

Dia kan pemilik _café_, ngapain harus repot-repot ikut berkutat dengan para koki ataupun _pattisier_ dibelakang.

Ketika dia merasa penat, laki-laki berusia sekitar dua puluhan tahun -dengan rambut berwarna orange mencolok- itu mulai memijit bagian tengkuknya.

Suasana _cafe_ aman terkendali. Sepertinya pergantian _shift_ harus segera diberlakukan; yang diingatnya hanyalah kursi putar diruangannya yang terasa nyaman dengan _air conditioner_ terpasang disana. Sungguh nyaman.

Orang-orang berbagai tingkatan umur nampak memenuhi setiap kursi yang ada disana.

termasuk, pasangan yang baru bertengkar diujung ruangan sana; tampak ribut setelah si wanita berambut pendek tersebut berteriak pada pasangannya "_Dasar kamu itu laki-laki hidung belang, ada wanita cantik dan bohay sedikit saja sudah melirik_." ditambah adegan "_siraman kopi panas_" ke kemeja putih laki-laki berambut _mowhack_ itu.

_Pfft_, Taehyung menahan tawanya; sungguh merasa itu adalah salah satu adegan drama yang sering ia tonton dirumahnya. Dia menutup matanya berupaya menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak; dan itu akan membuat drama picisan barusan merambah ke dirinya, _oh hell_, _that's can't be_.

Taehyung berjengit kaget setelah meja _counter_nya digebrak dengan cukup keras.

Kedua alis merapat setelah melihat si wanita tadi sudah berdiri didepan meja counternya "APA? KALAU MAU KETAWA YA KETAWA SAJA." ucapnya berang.

"Eh bukan, bukannya begitu, nona." elaknya panik.

Orang itu mengamuk, menjambak rambut tatanan rapi milik Taehyung "APA-APAAN YANG NONA. LIHAT TIDAK SIH AKU PUNYA JAKUN."

Taehyung berupaya mendorong orang itu menjauh darinya; dasar sialan, pegawai café lainnya hanya meliriknya tak berupaya untuk melerai. Sialan, sekali lagi.

Pasangannya yang melerai, menarik lengan orang itu agar menjauh, tapi sekali lagi, adegan drama picisan terulang.

"Apa-apaan sih, lepasih tangannya."

Lelaki itu memegang kedua lengan orang itu "Bentar, Jungkook, tenanglah aku bisa menjelaskan hal itu.."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya; sungguh dia geli dengan kejadian ini.

Hari dia patroli pertama kali sudah disuguhi drama picisan. _Pfft_, menggelikan.

_Plakk_.

Taehyung melotot _horror_ saat lelaki itu ditampar. "Kita putus, Namjoon."

"Tolong bertengkarnya jangan disini.." lerai Taehyung.

Tapi sepertinya ucapannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh keduanya "Oke Jungkook, kalau itu maumu. Aku juga sudah muak berpacaran denganmu." Lelaki itu pergi dan membanting pintu depan café.

Orang itu –yang tadi dipanggil Jungkook hanya berdiri mematung didepan _counter_ Taehyung, lalu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar. Tapi teriakan Taehyung membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Nona … "

Jungkook berbalik –dan melotot.

"Ehh, maksudku, bukan begitu, kalian tadi belum membayar."

Seketika dalam café terdengar gelak tawa –membuat Jungkook menunduk menahan malu. Dengan wajah memerah dia mendekati meja _counter_, dan membuka tas-nya.

"Maafkan aku.." cicitnya takut –disertai rasa malu.

"Tapi sungguh, kamu lebih cantik kalau diam dan memerah malu seperti itu. Jadi siapa namamu, aku bisa kok jadi pacarmu. Uhuk." Taehyung berpura-pura batuk.

Jungkook kembali melotot "Dalam mimpimu."

Taehyung terbahak "_Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya.._ " dia mengedip; tapi lawannya justru melengos sambil melayangkan tamparan pada pipinya, beserta lembaran uang.

\- end dengan tidak elitnya -


End file.
